


Burning Lights (I Hired A Contract Killer)

by Pitseleh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Flashbacks, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitseleh/pseuds/Pitseleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Nedd dream, but only Jaime remembers; let's see how serious I can make a crack pairing sound in prose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Lights (I Hired A Contract Killer)

**Author's Note:**

> For best results, read while listening to [Burning Lights (I Hired A Contract Killer)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2I9KXRr3VhI) by Joe Strummer. Prompted by Minviendha (Lise).

Jaime Lannister dreams. For once, it doesn't have Cersei or Brienne or Tyrion or his father or worse. It's just Eddard Stark, looking disappointed. His hand is not being cut off again. He is not under Qyburn's knife once more. No one is dying, or killing him.

With how his dreams have been lately, Poor Dead Ned is not that unwelcome a visitor.

•

The king is dead, and Jaime isn't used to this.

Everywhere he goes, they spit _Kingslayer_ like a curse. The first time, he is surprised. The second, hurt. By the third, he expects it.

By the time he has lost count, he wears the curse like it were armor.

"Yes," He grins at the serving wench, showing more teeth than strictly necessary, "Kingslayer. Though I may slay other things as well, if I have a mind for it."

She pales, turns, and leaves, nearly running. Jaime feels a monster for the display, but a big one. A strong one. A monster that would not flinch at being called a monster. It is something he can deal with-- treasure, even. Yes, Jaime Lannister, Kingslayer. A terrible monster who does not care _what_ you call him.

From the hall, Eddard Stark's grey eyes disapprove.

"_Yes_, my lord?" He growls, because, yes, monsters growl. He is one, now, and he can do that, presumably without reproach.

"I will not have you harassing people wantonly." His voice is as cold as his stare, as cold as Jaime imagines the north is.

It does not bode well for either of them. Jaime has always imagined his temperament hot, like a sparking fire. What need does he have of Eddard Stark's cold dead ice?

"Oh?" He smiles in a dangerous flicker, a wicked grin, anger flaring up, "You'll have me kill kings, but I may not yell at the wenches?" There is more bitterness in his voice than Jaime intended, or knew existed within him.

Eddard Stark is still frigid, rigid and uncompromising. "Yes."

Jaime feels a blush rising, but does not know why. Like all unnecessary emotions these days, he pushes it aside, fodder to fuel his new strenght, anger arrogance, fire and blood. "You aren't the king," No one is anymore, Robert be damned, "You can't-"

"I can't order you around?" His voice has more force than Jaime thought the cold Eddard Stark could muster. "How old are you, boy, that you expect such whining remarks to work?" He ends the distance between them, grabbing onto the front of Jaime's tunic, pulling him nose-to-nose in threat. "Youngest to ever join the kingsguard, yes, but you were not supposed to _stay_ that age."

They inhale each other's exhalations. Jaime does not have the words.

Eddard releases him. "Leave the women be." And hurries away.

And Jaime is lost again.

•

The sunlight streams in and rouses Ned from his rest. He blinks, once, twice, from his cell, and stands, waiting for food to be brought before he is taken to be pardoned.

He had the strangest dream. It was of the Kingslayer, that much he is sure, though more than that, he cannot remember. Sitting on his bed, Ned stares, contemplating the life awaiting him on the wall, trying to chase away the ghost images of his dream that still remain.


End file.
